


Planisphere

by Kahnah



Series: Dioscuri [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dealing With Loss, Gen, Past Character Death, Sequel, Star-crossed multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah
Summary: “We promised him but we still forgot.”Sequel to Fiction





	Planisphere

**Author's Note:**

> *crashes in two months too late to the party*  
> LORE  
> MULTIVERSE  
> CONFUSION  
> SCREAMING

Planisphere

_\- Sternenkarte -_

 

_Far across the emptiness I walk the night_

_And search the silence in the dark you left behind_

_I seek the stars above the worlds to be the guides_

 

Geoff had always experienced remembering something that he had previously forgotten as some sort of a clicking noise. The same noise as if he’d finally fit two puzzle pieces together in a jigsaw that had bothered him for too long.

In the moment Mahr’s influence began to fade from his mind, it didn’t resemble that satisfying little noise at all. It was a like thunder in his head, like floodgates blown open by the force of the water. Too much to grasp all at once, and he was only able to catch slivers of pictures, driftwood, so that he wouldn’t get ripped away as well.

The small lost child, asking for his home.

The boy standing on his feet, unimpressed by his dancing.

Pins and pins and pins. All wooden and on the floor, not supporting the big map anymore and how he loved the boy in that moment and in all that followed.

The unbearable pride in his chest whenever he looked at him as he grew up. Distrusting and careful and always scared, but also smart and funny and kind.

A kindness, that so many tried to scrub away with thrown stones and poisoned tea. Always words, whispered or screamed at him, and the glares. Those evil looks that could burn or freeze or scald.

It didn’t get rid of the kindness, not even after all those years, because it was a part of the boy and he wore it like a cloak. Or like the shadow he dragged around, and Geoff couldn’t believe that he had never noticed it before.

It had just always been there and he had chose to overlook it at first, to focus on the child in front of him and not the haunting questions that came with him.

Now it all came crashing down. His own sickness and that cold fever that had hollowed out his bones and this boy, now so much more than a boy, next to him. He had been the one to tell stories during that time and he had been the one who laid down next to him when the darkness got to heavy to hold him until he fell asleep.

But the words, oh the words had been burned into his subconsciousness and now followed the water like rotten, stinking sludge.

_“I wish for Geoff to have a long and happy and healthy life.”_

Gavin.

Gavin with his green, green eyes and Gavin with his bright smile. Gavin who wanted to know a thousand things and touch the stars and play with his friends.

Gavin who was so endlessly scared of snow and the people around him and being alone.

_"My father wanted me dead, so I died.”_

“Gavin.” That was Jack next to him because he also remembered. The flood was also rushing through his head, waves that crashed loud enough against the shore to deafen him.

The sludge that followed was dark and cold. A slow realization of what that meant.

The curse was lifted so suddenly, and Geoff sat there on his throne and remembered the stranger sitting next to him, watching his every move, and he had thought nothing of it.

_"But how can we be sure that Pollux or Castor are truly happy?"_

They weren’t. By all that was holy, they weren’t! Because they were too far apart now, right? Geoff could feel him fade away, slip through his fingers and get ripped away by the current until he was out of reach.

Aeons away from each other without a chance to get closer.

Because of him. Because he had forgotten, even though he had promised to his boy.

“King Ramsey?”

He flinched violently. Those words felt like he was dragged back to earth again, yanked by a cord that was too thin, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for reality yet.

But here he was, watching how the quill had slipped from his fingers and was now letting ink spill on the documents in front of him. Documents of the meeting they just had, and Gavin had been there, right?

Yes, yes of course. In the back of the room with Ray, and now when Geoff thought back to him, he had been so very silent during the whole thing. Gavin had tried to be attentive but he had looked so tired and worn out. Just skin and bones, as if he hadn’t eaten properly in a while. Like the little boy they had found by the portal.

_“My father wanted me dead-_

So obviously of poor health, with clothes that were too thin even for autumn, let alone winter.

_-so I died.”_

Gavin had just left this room, hadn’t he? Ray had been by his side and what could possibly happen in those few minutes? What could’ve happened between then and now to lift the curse?

“King Ramsey?”

Lady Karls stood in front of him, waiting for him to sign the report that he had ruined. He barely paid her any mind.

“Leave,” he brought out and made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“Is everythi-”

“I said leave,” he insisted and let his eyes travel over the court. All blank faces to him, not important because he wasn’t part of it. Gavin wasn’t with them and he didn’t know where he’d gone.

“Get out of here and bring me Prince Gavin.”

The name rolled strangely from his tongue as if he hadn’t used it in a while. At least not like that, not knowing what it meant and now his mouth tasted sour.

“The Prince? But he wa-”

“Bring me my son!” Geoff bellowed, making Lady Karls actually jump. “Whoever brings me Prince Gavin first, will be rewarded! I want him here, right now!”

A deafening silence hung over the throne room and Lady Karls watched him in utter confusion. That didn’t matter because Geoff didn’t care for them right now.

He turned around and found Jack.

His face was ashen and he sat down heavily. His eyes wide and unseeing and his mouth still formed his name.

Something had happened, something had shifted and it should be good. The curse was lifted, shouldn’t they embrace it?

Why felt his heart so dark and heavy then? Like it knew what it possibly couldn’t.

“We promised,” Jack whispered and still didn’t look at him. “We promised him but we still forgot.”

They had. Geoff hadn’t believed it was possible to forget Gavin, not even with all of Mahr’s powers, but in the blink of an eye it all had been gone. Gavin had been right in front of him and he still hadn’t seen.

Then Jack began to search his pockets and at first Geoff didn’t know what for but of course- Of course it was the silver bracelet. The one he had made for Gavin all those years ago and that the boy had worn with such pride.

If Jack ever found it, then Geoff didn’t know about it.

There was a murmur in the court since he had spoken but now it was replaced with a gasp of terror.

Some of the court had finally began to move and were pushing open the huge doors leading outside. Those were the men and women whose eyes were marked with greed, who expected riches from the King and nothing more. A reward to bring him the Prince? Of course they would move first.

And still they stopped in their tracks and even seemed to stop breathing, by how quiet it grew.

In the door stood Michael, looking straight at him. He was a somehow imposing figure, the little boy he’d keep an eye on for so long, now in his armor and with his trusted sword on his back. When he began to move, the court parted and let him through even though there was blood on his clothes.

Ray followed him as always, nearly a shadow, but Geoff noticed how he shook from head to toe. He was pale and didn’t have his rapier on him. His hands were claws, the fingers bent and red and trembling as he held them in front of him.

Michael was carrying Gavin as if he weighted nothing, which he probably didn’t by the amount of weight he had lost in the last weeks. Still, Michael held him tight to not let Gavin slip from his arms. Gavin’s head was resting securely against his chest and his hands were crossed over his belly and he could have been sleeping for all Geoff knew. His face was slack enough for it, but he was pale, paler than he had ever seen him before.

The dark circles under his eyes looked like bruises and the scarf he adored so much was undone, one end was nearly dragging on the floor.

Michael stopped in front of the throne and still stared up at him. Now up close, Geoff could see the white of horror in his eyes, the soft surprise as if he wanted to laugh awkwardly and ask what had just happened.

He even opened his mouth and tried to say something as he held Gavin like a sacrifice, but nothing came out.

It was Ray to his surprise who said something, his voice monotone and colorless.

“He loved the both of you,” he said, and it was obvious that he had cried. He couldn't look them in the eyes as he stood there. “He loved you so much. He wanted you to know that.”

And Geoff-

 

Geoff woke up.

For a moment he just laid there and stared up at the ceiling. His chest was rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath and his heart was beating, as if he’d run from the devil himself.

Instead he just laid in his bed and let his soul mourn for a while. One would think he had done that more than enough in past years but there always seemed to be some fresh pain he hadn't dwelled on enough.

It took a while until his eyes got used to the gray morning light but then they focused on the shadow hanging from the ceiling, watched as they moved in the darkness until they nestled back underneath his bed.

“Morbid asshole,” Geoff brought out and rubbed his face before he sat up. When he closed his eyes again, he could see Gavin’s dead face in front of him and so he forced himself to stay awake. He knew if he fell asleep the nightmares would just continue and get worse.

He would be able to see Gavin’s eyes open and his hands reach for him. Either to pull him in for a hug or to grasp for his crown.

That part was always some sort of surprise, Mahr’s own version of a joke.

Today Geoff was too tired to play along.

He turned around and had a hard time finding the rune he had carved into his headrest. It was sliced through, the wood dark and wet when he thumbed over the place.

Ten days. Only ten days until Mahr had destroyed his protection this time. His whole bedrest was littered with those runes and they all looked the same now. The duration though, was what worried him the most.

The first rune, the one he had used when he first felt Mahr’s presence again had kept the demon at bay for over a year. Now it was only ten days.

Geoff had some theories as to why that was. It could be that Mahr had gotten better in breaking his protection, had found out how to deal with his rune, but that shouldn’t be it. The priestess in Yevetal had assured him that the rune was old and would hold even the most powerful dark spirits at bay for a while. She hadn’t said that it would wear off with time.

No, the rune was still working. It was Mahr who had gotten stronger with time.

In the beginning the demon didn’t have a form, just a feeling of it. A cold touch at night, a lingering shadow when Geoff closed his eyes.

Geoff was sure that Jack had seen them as well, even though he hadn’t talked about it.

Nowadays he could see Mahr, could hear their disgusting laughter when his runes were broken and they were bearing down on him. Sitting on his chest and on his shoulders, filling his head with nightmares.

They still weren’t as clear as back when Gavin had called upon the demon to heal him. He remembered the white eyes hanging from above, but Mahr was getting stronger.

Gavin.

It had to be Gavin. Mahr had said, that their and Gavin’s soul were intertwined and that they would stay with Gavin until his soul would fade. It was nearly time then.

Wherever Gavin’s soul had gone to after his death, it hadn’t been destroyed. No, it had trapped Mahr with him, kept the demon chained in some form of abyss.

But now Gavin was nearly used up, devoured by the demon to fill them with new strength.

"Hold on, Buddy," Geoff whispered before getting up. There was no time to lose anymore.

When he stepped out of his bedroom, it still wasn't dawning and in the pale light he nearly missed Ryan, who sat in his favorite armchair. He seemed deep in thought as he looked out the window and Geoff tried not to startle him.

"You're already awake?"

"I didn't sleep well," Ryan said without looking up, but gesticulated towards the side table. "We have tea though. That's nearly as good as sleep, right?"

"Right. Also less nightmares." Geoff let himself fall into the chair next to him and also looked outside. There wasn't much to see yet but he could already tell that the day would be beautiful. "It's that time of the year, I guess."

"For nightmares?"

"Yes."

Ryan threw him a short glance before he turned back around. He had grown old with time but Geoff figured they all had.

Ten years since Gavin had died. Three years since Jack had passed away too young, oh, but grieving was well known to make the heart numb and old.

For Geoff it was ten years without getting sick once, with luck always at the tip of his fingers, but without his family. That inner part of his family that was gone and out of reach.

He still had the others of course and deep inside he figured he was happy. Of course he was, after all Gavin had wished and paid for that, but it wasn't the happiness he wanted.

"Any meetings today?" he asked as he reached to get his own cup of tea.

"Ray has a couple but he hasn't invited you, so you're free to go."

"There were times in my life, when a free day seemed like a miracle in itself," Geoff admitted. "Now it's nearly boring."

"Enough time for your research."

"Yeah, I guess." He threw a look to Ryan and had to smile. Ryan didn't ask anymore about his research or to see his work. In the beginning he had quite often but Geoff had kept it for himself. Not that much longer though.

"I guess Ray doesn't need me anymore," he sighed and tried to sound disappointed. Of course he wasn't. He was proud of his heir.

"He's worked hard these past years," Ryan said, and Geoff had to agree.

The hero king, that’s how the people called Ray. The one person who succeeded in vanquishing the darkness that had befallen the kingdom and blinded their beloved King with a dark love. The one who stepped up and killed the demon before it was too late.

Ray’s popularity among the people had skyrocketed once news and rumors spread, and it was disgusting as it could be. A heavy burden, only fueled by the fear in the hearts of the people and their search for stability. Because if there really were demons out there, who could they truly trust? Only those who stood and fought against them, right?

So the call to make Ray the next heir came before any of them even thought about it. In a time where Geoff still turned his head to an empty chair by his side to ask for an opinion and Ray still woke like clockwork, to walk into a room that was locked and unoccupied.

But the people wanted what the people wanted and even though Geoff never asked Ray to step up, he came to him himself. And Ray could argue all he wanted - that it was the best for the kingdom, that he could do it with some help and he would give it his very best - Geoff knew that for him it was a punishment. Maybe even a redemption for what he had done.

Michael had been furious at his decision, in the same soul crushing way he was a lot lately, but he hadn’t been able to get through to Ray.

So the people had been happy and Ray had thrown himself into his studies. Jack had helped him catch up before his death. One last mission to assure that the kingdom was in safe hands before he could rest himself.

Maybe Geoff had known that before, had seen it in Jack’s eyes but he had found no way to stop it. They had all searched for Gavin in their own way and where Jack couldn’t stop him, he couldn’t stop Jack either.

It had been a dark time those first years and Geoff taught Ray how to play. They had to play and would for the rest of their lives.

Ray had to act like he was proud of killing his dear friend, that he had seen through Gavin’s tricks and found a secluded area to murder him. He had to act like all those people who congratulated and cheered for him didn’t make his stomach turn.

Geoff on the other hand, played blind. Like Gavin had covered his eyes and crawled his way into his heart. That he had been deaf to all those around him and didn’t realize that little boy was a demon in disguise.

He couldn’t remember how often he had found Ray breaking down in front of a speech about that or a meeting with court. How the guilt had eaten away at him as he tried to smile and smile and smile at those horrid question they would ask him.

Geoff couldn’t remember how often it had happened to him as well.

But the kingdom came first and they had to stay strong.

Putting his mug down, Geoff got up and left the room. It was better than dwelling on things like that.

Ryan threw him a glance, but didn’t stop him.

So Geoff wandered through the castle like each morning, greeting the maids and servants and the few members of the court who decided to give Ray a break today.

Down here in the belly of the castle, he didn’t meet them so much anymore. Just some hushed shadows and the quiet talks of the gardeners as he headed towards the small courtyards in the back of the castle.

Those were usually locked up but today Geoff found the heavy gate open, which meant that one of only a handful people had to be here. As he closed the gate behind him, Michael looked up and smiled.

“Look, Liam,” he said softly and picked up the toddler sitting on the grass. “Look who’s here. Do you know him?”

Geoff waited while the toddler looked him over and could basically see the cogs turning in his little head until the kid reached out to him as well. Smiling, he stepped up and let Michael hand Liam over.

“Hey, big boy.” He pressed a kiss to the soft cheek and let his hand run through copper hair. “Already up so early?”

“Someone just couldn’t wait to face the day,” Michael explained happily and Liam started to babble as if he’d agree to it. It made no sense yet, but the boy seemed happy no matter what. So Geoff listened intently to his story, while Michael fussed over the toddler.

It was a lovely picture and Geoff was glad that the other had found someone besides Ray he could focus his energy on.

“We brought some flowers to Gav, didn’t we?” Michael cooed and let Liam hold his ringfinger. “The prettiest flowers we could find, right? And Liam laid them down himself.”

“You did?” Geoff asked excitedly and watched those baby blue eyes.

“Well, he rather wanted to eat them but we’ve come to an agreement that uncle Gavin would love them more.”

It was a sweet pain those words, but Michael had never shied away from the truth. He hadn’t started to act like Gavin had never existed or was just an evil trick coming from the Nether and Geoff admired him for that. It was dangerous, sure, but Michael was smart enough to know when to open his mouth and when to keep it shut. Or at least he tried to.

Geoff could remember how often he had to stomp on his feet beneath the table on a formal event to keep him from exploding into someone’s face or how often he had watched Ray lay a calming hand on his leg.

Thankfully Michael wasn’t that involved in public events.

"Seems like you two had fun."

"Oh yeah. And now we'll better head to the throne room and get on Ray's nerves before he gets too busy."

Geoff handed the toddler over but the blue eyes never quite left him. They stared at him, curiously as if Liam wanted to figure him or the universe itself out.

"Pull on Ray's hair for me, will you?" he asked of the boy and pressed another kiss to his head.

"He will love to," Michael assured him and the moment Liam heard his voice, he turned his head to Michael and smiled. Instantly Michael smiled back, and Geoff couldn't be more proud. He touched Michael's arm but had a hard time grabbing his attention, which was fair enough.

"You'll look after them, right?"

"Always."

Geoff went past them but just managed to throw a first look into the courtyard before Michael called him. With the toddler in his arms and the leather armor he looked all grown up and even though Geoff knew that, it was still a shock to him.

"Are you going away again?" Michael asked and caught Liam's hand as the toddler reached for the circlet resting on his hair.

Geoff nodded and Michael's eyes got dark. But he wasn't sad, to some degree he started to understand him and with one look to Liam, he smiled again.

"Did you find him this time?"

"I'm hoping so."

"Then good luck, Geoff. Tell him I said hi and… you know..."

"I know, Michael."

He watched as Michael and Liam went away and turned back around to the little locked away courtyard. It was a perfect circle, actually too pretty to be locked away, but in the middle was a simple stone plate. There was no name engraved on it or anything that would lead to Gavin, in fear it would be found by someone who wouldn't understand. What rumors it would spread if in this castle there was a last memento from the horrific creature that had befallen it and their beloved kingdom!

But those who needed to know, knew, and those who needed to visit carried the key to this place here, and they all came here or didn't, depending if they needed to or not.

Ray had planted some forget-me-nots around the tablet, but by now they were taking over the entire courtyard with their little purple blossoms. Geoff had made sure that the plate wasn't all blank and Jack had lovingly carved a starry sky onto it.

Now Geoff pulled on the wooden charm he had stuck in the earth right next to the grave, and just like in his bedroom, the protective symbol was slashed through. So he exchanged it with a new one and hoped it would work. He had no idea if it helped Gavin's soul in any way, but he'd like to believe so. It made him feel a bit less helpless.

 

When Geoff visited the throne room later, Ray was busy trying to get Liam to eat but the toddler was actually way more interested in his hair. Maybe Geoff did have some magical abilities after all.

Jeremy resolved the situation by feeding the toddler himself, which was way more successful. Either because Jeremy made the funniest faces or didn’t have any distracting hair.

After Gavin’s death, Jeremy had been angry. The same helpless anger that he could see in Michael, and those two had clashed horribly. Geoff had only heard about it, about the terrible words screamed at Michael, the blind fury coming from Jeremy. How Michael had just stood there, shaking with grief and anger.

Back then Geoff hadn’t known that Gavin had asked Jeremy and Ryan for help, but when he found out it was all he needed to know to take both of them aside and try to explain as much as he could. They believed him, which was a surprise in itself, and even though he never asked, he was sure they had seen Mahr in their own ways.

Now though, as good as Jeremy was with children, Geoff gladly took Liam once business picked up. After all Jeremy had to protect the throne room and Geoff didn’t mind at all.

It was warm, so he took Liam out into the garden and sat him on the grass. He seemed to like it well enough to touch the flowers.

“Ray doesn’t want you to babysit because he thinks it will hurt you,” Geoff told Ryan as he joined them.

“If I got sad at each and every child I saw, it would be a very dull life.” With quick fingers he stopped Liam from eating a handful of grass and tickled him. “Also my daughter was even younger when I left.”

“What about your son?”

“He was five years old.” Once Liam was positively giggling, Ryan let him go so he could explore the garden further.

“So you have the most experience with children this age. You should take care of Liam!”

“Why don’t they just get a maid?”

“Because they remember Gavin’s maid when he was a child,” Geoff said.

Ryan pulled a face. “I’m sorry, Geoff. I didn’t want to bring back such memories.”

“It’s all good. Thinking about it now, I guess Mahr is the only reason he survived back then.”

He watched as Liam crawled a few feet away from them, as if they couldn’t see him try to tear out the flowers then. “I always asked myself if he was happy around this age at least. I can only hope so.”

Ryan remained silent and Geoff had to smile to himself. Way to kill the mood, but sometimes looking at Liam brought memories and questions back, he just couldn't get rid of. He could imagine it was similar with Ryan; after all it was what had brought them closer together after Gavin’s death.

Gavin hadn’t been his son, at least not by blood, and he only met him when he was around six or seven years old - still, Ryan never acted like it meant much and Geoff appreciated it. Ryan had tried to help him and Jack as much as he could in his awkward ways because they had all lost something that couldn’t be replaced.

When Jack had fallen ill and died, it had hit him hard, Geoff knew that but it was hardly his fault. No, to some degree Geoff had expected it, and it certainly wasn’t because Ryan hadn’t helped them enough.

Getting up from the ground, he caught Liam before he could escape into the next bush and turned back to Ryan.

“Follow me. I want to show you something.”

 

Shortly before Jack’s death, Geoff had visited Yevetal. Once a proud country, it was now simply a monastery. A beautiful place that was a popular destination for pilgrims.

The priestess there were welcoming to visitors but their trust was hard earned. Geoff had to stay over three months until he was allowed audience with the Elder.

The Elder told him about the portal and the demons residing there. How once they had bodies and walked this earth on their own before all magic simply vanished one day. During that time children born with marks were common. The marks showed that they were linked to some form of magic and could wield it with enough tutelage. They were called Tyms until their training was over and then they would go on to become Witches or Sorcerers.

Healers, who managed to snatch human lives from the clutches of death.

Summoners, who made mighty beasts appear from liveless pages of books.

Elementars, forming thin air into fire or water or all kinds of things.

But those children had died out together with all magic in this world. No, magic only existed in the Nether nowadays and the Elder said it was twisted and with sharp teeth.

Geoff agreed with him.

Gavin had found magic in the form of Mahr in the Nether and had brought them back out, that’s what he said himself. The gift he received for that was as powerful as it was not worth it and in the end there was no other way but to stop him and Mahr.

Even the Elder knew no way to separate human and demon, once a deal was made.

But Geoff had learned and Geoff had researched and now, as he walked up to the highest tower of the castle with Ryan, he pulled out the only key. Behind him Ryan hesitated as he realized where they were headed but stepped in once Geoff opened the door for him. His study was always locked and for good reason.

As the curious child that Liam was, he looked around wide eyed and didn’t look too different from Ryan in that moment.

The room was nearly circular and each wall had huge windows that revealed an impressive look over the cities and villages around. A walkway made out of sturdy wood wrapped around the tower, just broad enough for one person.

The walls were littered with his notes and runes and shelves. His different telescopes stood on one side, each to look deeper into the darkness above in hope for a sign.

It looked like the work of a madman, and maybe he was.

Stepping to the desk in one corner, he touched the heavy book laying there.

“Everything I have found out about demons and magic I wrote down here,” he explained to Ryan. “It’s a topic we shouldn’t ignore anymore because we found out how real it is. This kingdom should research and learn, so that we are more prepared in case this ever happens again.”

Now it was on him to hesitate. This was the part that was really important, the reason why he kept this room locked for all time. He picked up a smaller, leatherbound book but kept it out of reach when Liam reached for it.

“And this is Gavin’s story, as far as I could tell it. Not Mahr’s story but Gavin’s. I hate that people can’t tell the difference, so I don’t want him to be forgotten.”

Hesitating, he laid the book back down but let his fingers rest on the cover. From the other side of the room, he could feel Ryan’s eyes on him but didn’t dare to look up.

“It can never become public or at least not now because I wrote the truth. I wrote that Gavin is my son and that even once I found out about Mahr, that never changed. It will never change.”

“The people would think you mad.”

“Marked by the Child of Misfortune,” Geoff agreed. Some voices had called him that after Gavin’s death. Too far gone, lured away by this demon, so that now he couldn’t think freely anymore. Thankfully those voices had been few and had soon fallen silent.

Ryan was still watching him but Geoff just stepped past him and took a map from the shelf.

“What’s that?”

“A planisphere,” Geoff explained and unrolled it onto the desk. “A map of the stars.”

“I never saw one before.”

“They are rare.” He watched as Ryan stepped closer to take a look. He didn’t even dare to touch the heavy paper because they both knew how valuable it was. The fine lines painting pictures between the stars. Stories of archers and bears and sleeping gods.

“It is an old belief, that Gods could hang up humans they found worthy up in the sky to keep them immortal,” Geoff explained. “Usually people that sacrificed themselves for others or that they found to be loyal. I guess loyalty isn’t that big among Gods, after all.”

He huffed, amused. It made Liam stirr, who had laid his heavy head against his shoulder for a quick nap.

“Like the seven sisters, daughters of Atlas. It is often believed, that they killed themselves because they were so saddened over the burden of their father. The Gods were so moved by that, that they were hung up in the sky and are now known as the Pleiades. A great honor.”

Shaking his head, he brushed through Liam’s hair to calm him down.

“Stupid girls.”

“Geoff, I don’t know wha-”

“Before Gavin died, he asked me about Pollux and Castor,” Geoff interrupted him. “Are you familiar with the legend, Ryan? About the twins who couldn’t live without each other and so Pollux wished his life away so that they could be reunited in the night sky? But Gavin didn’t think that they were truly reunited because they are too far apart, and after thinking about it, I agree.”

He gently let his finger travel over Gemini on the map.

“What do the twins truly see? Just a tiny light in the sky? Even with our strongest telescope I couldn’t make out more. Maybe only one can see the other or they don’t even know what they are looking for. How could we be sure?”

Now he looked up and Ryan was watching him as confusedly as he expected. It made Geoff smile sadly.

“Pollux is getting weaker, Ryan. I can feel it,” he said slowly. “But I hope I found him just in time.”

 

That night, he watched Ryan skim through the heavy leather book. It was the one about his research and he knew it was in good hands now. The smaller book, Gavin’s book, Ryan hadn’t touched yet out of respect. It was something private and it hurt with each word, but curiosity would get the better of him over time.

Geoff wouldn’t have showed him if he didn’t want him to know but he appreciated the thought. The day had been hard enough without someone prying into his deepest memories. As long as they weren’t forgotten like before, it would all be alright.

When he finally sat on his bed, he let his hand travel over his headrest once more. The scratched out runes felt rough under his fingers and even though he knew them by heart, he didn’t carve a new one into the wood.

No, he knew that Mahr was huddling in the corner of his room. Just a shadow for now because Gavin was still restraining him. Once Gavin’s soul faded though, the demon would come back with all his power and search for his next victim. Maybe they would rest for a while because time was insignificant to creatures like them, but some part was always around. Mahr resided in every heart with dreams and wishes and maybe… maybe if they were strong enough one could see the moonlight eyes.

Waiting in the corner right behind the door or lurking beneath the bed until one was asleep, listening in as you prayed and wished and dreamed. After all, that’s what they fed on.

Geoff laid down, still fully clothed and folded his hands on his chest. With closed eyes he listened as Mahr crawled up the walls and nestled above him on the ceiling.

If he’d opened his eyes again, he wouldn’t see much besides a shadow blending in with the darkness around. At least that’s what he hoped, because he had seen Mahr’s true form right before Gavin had wished him this long life, and it had been terrifying.

“Do you know the legend of Pollux and Castor, Mahr?” Geoff asked.

_I do. After all you were the one who told me, King Ramsey._

“The story wasn’t meant to be for you.”

_I know. The boy thought about it a lot. So much, that I feared it would be burned into my mind._

“What does he see?”

_Right now he’s dreaming. There are a lot of dreams in his little head._

“He’s feeding you,” Geoff said and opened his eyes. It was nearly pitch black in his room now, even though he could see the setting sun from his window. “You’re devouring him in his sleep.”

Mahr fell silent at that but Geoff didn’t need an answer. He knew it was true.

Reaching one hand up, it disappeared in the darkness above him.

_The boy has created something that shouldn’t exist in this form. A mess that will collapse on him._

Mahr was ice cold as they crawled up his arm.

_I warned him that there were a thousand endings to a story but he didn’t listen._

Balling his hand to a fist, it felt like he had grasped Mahr themself. It was a nice thought that he could just choke the demon, could hurt him in any way.

“Will you grant me my wish, Mahr?” Geoff asked and didn’t let go. He kept the demon right there. “Send me to him, let me help him. You’re choking on him, aren’t you? It’s too much because he’s dreaming too big and there are thousands of stories born in his heart. But he’s strong and we can right the wrong. If I can help him, that is.”

_For the right payment, I can grant any wish, King Ramsey._

“But this is your wish, isn’t it? That’s why you came back. That’s why you dared to show your face to me and Jack again. If you devour Gavin it will all crash down and even you don’t know what the consequences are.”

Again Mahr stayed silent, but this time Geoff wasn’t sure if he was right. Gavin had done something, had wished for something, and Mahr had granted it without much thought. Those thousand endings to a story.

Geoff still didn’t know what it meant exactly but if it was about to collapse, then he wouldn’t let it take Gavin away from him again.

“This long and happy and healthy life is my payment,” he went on and felt how Mahr perked up.

_It was what the dead boy wished for you. You’re willing to just throw it away?_

“If it means seeing him again, yes.” His fist tightened. “And I mean talking to him, Mahr. Hearing him, communicating with him, being with him. I’m not a little child you can manipulate and trick just like that, Mahr. I’m coming to you as a king and I won’t allow any trickery.”

_As you wish._

“This body is part of my payment. I want it destroyed and I forbid you from using it.”

_I have no use for your body anymore. It will be gone and empty by the morning._

Geoff nodded and could just hope it was true. Even if Mahr would try and take over his body, he didn’t think they would have a lot of power. He wasn’t king anymore and the others would know that something was up. Still, he would love to keep them from that heartbreak.

_I agree to your conditions, King Ramsey. Make your wish._

Taking one last deep breath, he let his arm sink to fold his hands over his chest again.

He remembered Ryan with his book and knew that had been the right choice.

He thought of Liam’s small hands and how soft his skin was. Liam would have it good because he was already loved by many.

He knew that Ray and Michael and Jeremy were in the throne room. A thorn in their heart but an eye for the future, and Michael would know. Deep down inside they would all know.

Lastly, he thought of Jack and as bittersweet as every memory of him was, he couldn’t help but smile.

Truly, he had been very fortunate in his life.

“Bring me to Gavin, Mahr. I wish to see my son again.”

 

The place he woke up in, was night itself. Over him was the endless dark sky and beneath was the dark depths of the sea.

As Geoff looked up, he figured he was floating, but it didn't feel like it. The water beneath was solid ground and the sky above was moonless but sprinkled with stars. He couldn't make out any constellation, no familiar stars, as if he was looking at it all from a new angle.

It dusted everything in a cold light, breaking silver over the waves that appeared once he moved.

The landscape was vast. Besides the endless sea there was nothing, and towards the horizon it blended together. The stars were reflected in the mirror like water, leaving him dizzy and without orientation.

It was endless and beautiful and scary, like living on a glass pearl.

As he watched, one of the stars above fell down. At first it looked like a shooting star, just slower. He could see the glimmering path clearly, a soft arch until the star hit the surface of the water and burst. For a moment the fragments left the water there in a silver glow before sinking into the darkness below and vanishing completely.

One less star in the sky.

One less story to be told.

How he knew that, he wasn't sure. He had felt Mahr's eyes on him as they had granted his wish and Mahr's eyes were everywhere. In all of these stories, all of these worlds that hung above him right now.

They weren't stable and were starting to collapse. The weight was too much to be held up by a sleeping mind. Just like a beautiful flower that grew too many indigo petals until they grew too heavy for the stem, and once the stem gave in, the flower itself would die completely.

All those worlds and stories and souls would crash down here and sink into the darkness beneath.

Geoff knew this.

He sat up from where he was laying and it disturbed the water. He could see the waves beneath the palm of his hand but couldn't feel any wetness. No, it felt like the finest glass, cold and smooth and pretty to look at, but still only glass. Dead inside and without any warmth.

He could stand on it and didn't fear breaking through. The beneath wasn't for him because the beneath was darkness and the beneath was Mahr. He wasn't afraid of the dark.

But Gavin was here somewhere, and he had been alone for so very long.

So Geoff began to move. There was no indication of a direction, no place that looked any different on this glass pearl and no Polaris that showed him the way. All he could do was walk into the direction the star had fallen.

With each step he took he disturbed the water, and as it was the only disturbance in this place, he could watch the waves travel up to the horizon where they disappeared slowly out of view. The closer he got though, the more he could see that the stars hadn't fully burned out yet. There were small sparks still surviving in the darkness, like fireflies blinking in and out of existence. One last stand of a world against the incoming doom.

He wondered if he could reach down and pick them up. Keep them in his palm and hang them in the sky again, but he didn't. It scared him deep in his heart, the thought of so much power.

So he tried to avert his gaze but in the corner of his eye he could see something flicker. It was violet and by now the only color he had seen in this place yet. He only saw it for the fraction of a second in the desperate glow of the fallen star beneath the surface, but that was enough.

It was a string, and as he looked closer, it was wrapped around a hand. It was so tightly knit around it, like it was part of the skin itself, pulling and tearing but Geoff didn't know in which direction.

There was also golden hair, just a few strands that weren't yet consumed by darkness.

"Gavin!"

Geoff fell to his knees right above him, hands pressed against the glasslike surface that separated them.

It was Gavin, _his_ Gavin!

Even though he couldn't be sure, even though his mind could play tricks on him or Mahr or someone else - he knew. He knew and nothing could keep him away anymore.

His hand broke through the surface. It cut like glass; he could feel the high pitched pain in his palm and up his arm, but his skin was still intact. The water beneath was cold and thick like tar. He had a hard time reaching down and knew, if he reached too far he wouldn't be able to come up again but then he brushed against skin.

Geoff grasped Gavin's wrist and pulled.

His boy was light as a feather, which made sense. After all his body laid destroyed beneath the earth and he was only a soul. Geoff held tight as he freed him from the darkness because he feared he would float right up to the sky where he wouldn't be able to reach him any longer.

But he didn't let go and caught him as Gavin collapsed against him. They sat down on the glasslike surface and Geoff held him as tight as he could, fearing he would sink down or fall up again.

He didn't know what to feel.

It was Gavin. It was his Gavin, not one day older than the last time they had seen each other and Gods, he had been so young! Barely more than a child!

He was ice cold, but that was nearly familiar with him. It was Mahr's influence and it was snow on his shoulders as he fell asleep that made him this cold. Wrapping his cloak around him, Geoff had always tried to keep him warm.

He wished he had thought to bring a scarf, because the old one was missing.

Gavin was asleep. He hung bonelessly in his arms and there were star drops caught in his lashes and in his hair and like freckles on his face.

Geoff wanted to wipe them away but instead he just laid his hand on his cheek. He was so cold!

"Gavin?" he asked and felt how his heart was beating so hard. Even in all his research and planning he had never dared to hope to one day hold him again.

"Gav? Buddy, please wake up!"

He was breathing, Geoff could see how his chest moved and his eyes were also rolling. Mahr had been right, he was dreaming in there, but if he continued to dream like this, he would soon fade away, and with him all those other stories. But now he frowned, the first reaction Geoff had seen on his lax face.

Then his eyes fluttered open.

It weren't the same green ones as the little boy he had found by the portal but, that was fair. If anything changed through all this, he figured it would be the eyes. At least they weren't Mahr's moonlight eyes, but a mix. Green with specks of silver in them, like stars.

Those eyes blinked up to him, confused and tired, before they traveled from Geoff's face to the sky above.

"Castor," Gavin mouthed, and Geoff's grip around him tightened. "Why are there so many of you?"

Geoff didn't know the answer to that, he didn't quite understand the question in the first place, but he would later. Later because they had time now. In this world only the two of them existed and everything else could wait.

He crushed Gavin against his chest, one hand buried in golden hair and the other wrapped around his middle to try and keep him warm. His own face he buried in Gavin's shoulder, bony but real, and he was still wearing the cloak. The cloak that was so much like his but it wasn't bloodstained like the last time he'd seen it. Now there were specks of stars tangled in it and he already found them on his own skin.

"Gavin," he breathed out, still in disbelief. He could feel how the other moved, tried to crane his neck to get a good look at him, but Geoff couldn't yet let him go.

"Geoff?"

He started to cry. No matter what he had imagined or dreamed about, nothing could prepare him to hear that voice again. That voice and his name. It sounded like a question, like Gavin couldn't quite place him, and for a moment he was scared.

He had forgotten Gavin before, why not the other way around? He figured Mahr would be amused by that, and this was how Gavin must have felt after his wish. This terrifying fear of stepping in front of Geoff again and meeting the eyes of a stranger.

But even if so, Geoff would stay. If he had to, they would find all those memories again, collect them like the star drops around them and put them back together.

That's the least he could do after all this time.

"I was sleeping," Gavin told him, voice still heavy and somehow accusing. Like he couldn't believe Geoff dared to wake him up.

It made him laugh and he pressed Gavin even closer to him.

"Sorry, buddy. Sorry, but I think it's time to wake up now. Don't you agree?"

Gavin didn't answer but a cold hand found his back and held on tightly, still he broke the embrace to look him in the face. Geoff let him and also met those strange eyes.

"You grew old," Gavin said rather bluntly, and it should be funny but it wasn't.

"I'm sorry," Geoff just repeated and saw how Gavin's eyes widened as he watched him cry. "I took so long! I took so fucking long to find you but I was searching! I was searching each night and I wanted to find you! I wanted to find you so badly!"

He cupped Gavin's face and thumbed over his cheeks.

"You had to wait for so long and I'm sorry. I'm so-"

Gavin's own hands wrapped around his wrist and he stopped as he felt those ice cold fingers.

"You remember me?" he asked, fearful of the answer, but Geoff nodded quickly.

"I remember you. I remember everything, Gavin. From the first moment I saw you, to right now.  And I shouldn't have forgotten in the first place. Even with all of Mahr's power I should've been there. You were standing right in front of me and I just couldn't see!"

Gavin stared at him and when he spoke, it was barely more than a whisper,

"I feared I wouldn't be missed."

It broke Geoff's heart and he pressed his forehead against Gavin's.

"You were missed. We all missed you so badly!"

"You all? The others also remember me?"

"Everyone does. We all remember you."

Gavin pulled back from him, such a shocked expression on his face as if in all his dreams, he hadn't dared to hope for that. He covered his mouth and his eyes darted around as if he was searching for the lie. Finally he appeared awake, and when those eyes darted back to him, they were dark with tears.

"I didn't want this to happen," he said, and Geoff quickly took his hands in his.

"We know, Gavin. We figured it all out. Took us long enough but nobody blames you. We're just all so sorry that you had to do this alone, that no one of us could help!"

"Nobody recognized me anymore. We were all just going through the motions," Gavin whispered. He closed his eyes and Geoff wiped the tears away when they escaped. "I didn't want to be alone..."

"Not anymore, buddy," Geoff assured him. "I'm here now. And I will stay here with you for eternity."

  


_But if you lead I will follow_

_A thousand miles away_

_I will be your Apollo_

_Alone in outer space_

 

 

Beuatiful art by [Sarah ](https://fake-ah-crevv.tumblr.com/post/177707690501/listening-to-starset-always-puts-me-in-the)\- thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as you can see I'm back.  
> My private project is finally finished and is going out to my betas next week, so I can finally dive back into the mess that is this multiverse.  
> I got this idea actually right after finishing Fiction and it survived until now, which is incredible in itself.
> 
> Song this was inspired by is  
> Satellite by Starset


End file.
